Mass Effect: Another Chance at Love
by AsozMania
Summary: Having pushed Shepard away Samara realises the mistake she's made and attempts to rectify her mistake. Will most probably be a light-hearted fluffy romantic adventure with some humour and containing most major plot characters.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

Mass Effect: Another Chance at Love

_One week after the Collectors have been destroyed_

Although Samara was in her cabin she wasn't in the position she normally was, she couldn't concentrate on her meditating which was a rare occurrence for her, for 400 years nothing had truly fazed her but last week it took just one man too turn her world upside down; then again John Shepard was no ordinary man.

_The atmosphere on the Normandy SR2 was an ecstatic one, everyone was happy that they had gotten out of the Collector Base alive and relatively unharmed but no-one was happier than Commander John Shepard, those doubts that he had had before going through the Omega 4 Relay had now completely evaporated and consequently had inspired him with enough confidence to tackle the next challenge; the Reapers hadn't come round that quickly; it was him confessing his feelings to Samara._

_Shepard was becoming increasingly ambivalent at what he was about to do, he was happy that he could finally tell Samara about how he felt and hoped that she reciprocated those feeling, however he was becoming increasingly nervous due to the fact that there was a very big chance that he would get turned down. _

_Samara was a Justicar, someone on top of the plinth in Asari society, revered as beautiful as they were dangerous they upheld true moral values and carried swift justice and a sense of fear wherever they went, Shepard had gotten to know Samara deeper than anyone else on his ship bar Garrus and Tali; but he felt the feelings he felt when with Samara towards her and her alone. However despite getting to know her so well, Samara still shut herself from everyone holding a cold exterior to even those closest to her; Shepard was very worried indeed._

_Standing outside Samara's quarter's Shepard knocks on the door before entering._

'_Why the hell did I do that? I'm Commander of this ship and I've never done that before' _

_He was greeted by Samara sitting peacefully on the floor with her eyes closed and the same biotic orbs in her hands as always._

"_Hey Samara"_

"_Greetings Shepard"_

"_Got a minute to talk?" Shepard's voice wavered slightly; he hoped that Samara hadn't noticed._

"_Of course"_

_Samara exited from her Zen-like state and revealed her gorgeous azure eyes to Shepard; Shepard had attempted to prepare for this but was caught off guard allowing a small smile to appear on his face._

'_Goddammit Shepard, keep yourself under control!'_

_A small silence had occurred while Shepard was mentally slapping himself to get himself under control; deciding that Shepard was waiting for Samara she spoke first._

"_I must congratulate you Shepard, you have a pure heart and mind for destroying that Base, you were presented with everything your species wanted, power and dominance, yet you chose to destroy it." Samara paused for a second "May I ask why?"_

_Snapping back out of his mind battle Shepard replied._

"_In the end it wouldn't have helped humans gain an advantage or even anyone else for that matter, the Reapers would have found out how to bend the technology to their will anyway so it wouldn't have mattered. "Besides" Shepard added after a brief stretch "We won't able to win against them if we are all divided"._

"_A truly noble gesture Shepard, in time the Galaxy will thank you; is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Actually I did Samara" Shepard summoned up all his courage that had been leading to this moment._

"_Samara over the time period that you have been on the Normandy we have become very close"_

"_Indeed we have Shepard" Samara replied remembering all the times Shepard had visited her making sure she was ok, then when she confessed to him about Morinth he immediately went and sorted her problem out putting himself in great peril whilst doing so; a small smile now appeared across her face as she marvelled at the loyalty that Shepard had provided her with._

'_Hey look! A smile, can't be doing too badly then!'_

"_Well I felt that a special connection has grown between us…" Shepard trailed off _

_Samara now understood what Shepard was implying, she knew what she had to say too him would hurt him greatly; goddess it hurt her too._

"_Shepard you must put that thought from your mind; it can never be"_

_It felt like a tonne of lead had just dropped into Shepard's stomach, the great euphoric feeling he had just a moment ago evaporated like the air inside a balloon being popped escaping never too be brought together again._

"_But we have a connection" Shepard's voice was now starting to crack, he moved forwards towards Samara and she did the same; linking hands Samara was incredibly surprised._

"_I have never dreamed that one so young could touch me; but Shepard please put the thought from your mind"_

"_Samara please, all you have to do is open your mind"_

"_Shepard, I serve a code stronger and deeper than any feelings, now that your mission is finished I am bound by the Code again; it would make a relationship impossible"_

"_You have kept tight control for so long, but your burden is too much to carry alone; I can help you"_

"_I think I could find more than happiness with you John" _

_John was taken aback; Samara had never referred to him by his first name before._

"_Then let it be Samara"_

"_I am sorry Shepard" releasing his hands from hers she sees a face that she has never seen on Shepard before; an expression of deep sorrow._

"_Please excuse me" Samara gracefully exits from the room as though nothing has fazed her._

_Shepard stood there for a considerable amount of time, he had faced the Collectors a week previous and had almost died but nothing had prepared him for this, he had lost part of his heart, a single tear appeared from the Commander's left eye which he didn't bother to wipe away as he just stood gazing at the spot where Samara was a few minutes ago._

"_Commander I have detected that your heart rate is dangerously slow and your sugar levels are rock bottom; I suggest you head to the cafeteria promptly so as to avoid collapsing" EDI had been watching the Commander since Samara had left, "she" scanned her memory banks but could find not find any other situation in which the Commander had reacted like this._

"_EDI" Shepard replied his voice now completely changed from the happy-go lucky personality that suited him, it was full of pain and worry. "I'm fine, I'm heading up to my quarters; I want no-one disturbing me ok?"_

"_As you wish Shepard; logging you out"_

It had been an entire week since Shepard had disappeared into his quarters and still hadn't come out, Samara was now pacing in her cabin, what she had said to Shepard had come out completely wrong, she didn't mean it to come out in the harsh way it had; in fact looking back on it she wished that she had said the complete opposite.

She had spent the past week mainly attempting to meditate but she couldn't focus and when she did manage to she only came to the conclusion that what she did was wrong which made her sick with worry for Shepard, she wanted to go up there and confess that she hadn't been thinking properly and to let Shepard hold her in her arms telling it that it would be alright but Shepard had locked the door to his cabin and told EDI not too let anyone in.

He had told the crew that it was because he wasn't feeling well and needed to compile reports for the council to see and that it would be preferable If he wasn't disturbed; Samara knew deep down that it was her that had caused his sudden reclusive nature.

Samara had no real idea why she had said no to Shepard and in such an abrupt manner, her Code did allow relationships, it just discouraged them because of the dangerous tasks being a Justicar had to deal with, however she knew that Shepard and her would work because he had experienced the same if not worse in his small amount of time alive compared to Samara's.

'By the Goddess, how could I have been so stupid!' Without warning Samara's rage bubbled up to the surface and she threw the sofa against the wall with surprising biotic force; EDI's avatar blinked into view from her hole in the wall.

"Justicar Samara, it appears you are greatly stressed, is there anything I can do to help?"

"EDI I would like to see Shepard, I am becoming increasingly worried about him"

"Samara I am sorry but Shepard has requested tha…."

Samara cut across the hologram.

"I realise this but I know what has caused this sudden reclusiveness and may be able to help him"

EDI paused for a brief moment before delivering her verdict.

"Very well Justicar, I will dis-engage the lock on Shepard's door however you must "take the flak" so to speak if you are not met with a warm reception; is that clear?"

"Perfectly"

Finally knowing what she must do Samara steps into the elevator and presses for Deck 1.

'Fear not Shepard; your soul searching will be over soon'


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomfortable Dream

**Another Chapter be up =) **

**Few things before this one:**

**-Thanks very much for the reviews and story alerts! It's a great motivator to write more of the story knowing people like it :D**

**-Also I have attempted to take your advice and make it better than the last chapter please let me know if there are other ways to make it better; much appreciated!**

**-I will attempt to get chapters out ASAP on this story and also my other story involving Tali and Shepard, if you ever get the time to check it out would be great!**

**-Again reviews are much appreciated and also if you have any ideas of where you'd like the story to go (places, people involved etc) please let me know! **

**-Next chapter will be less depressing and more light hearted now that Samara has confessed her feelings! **

**Thanks muchly for stopping by!**

**Much love **

**AsozMania **

* * *

><p>Shepard was currently in his quarters his mind at a total loss, he always had managed to look on the bright side of things in everything but somehow this had completely destroyed him, even witnessing all the mutilation and torture within the Collector Base hadn't phased him as much as this one asari Justicar.<p>

Over the past week Shepard had lost all hope and not just for Samara, the task of defeating the Reapers the invincible sentient race of machines seemed much more of a daunting task than ever before, he was worried not for his own safety but for that of his crew, without the crew Shepard was nothing, there was only one way to defeat the Reapers and that was through uniting the Galaxy; if Shepard couldn't hold his own crew together then they were doomed.

No matter what Shepard attempted to concentrate on his mind always seemed to be only interested in one thing, and that certain thought kept repeating itself in his head much similar to one of the old twentieth century tape recorders sticking constantly. This was the first love that he had had, hell he may have been the hero of the Citadel Battle and adored by fans of all species and ages but the one person he was attracted to have shot him down was incredibly depressing.

All the fish inside the tank had died from lack of feeding, normally Shepard took great care over the fish but over the past week he didn't feel any remorse watching them slowly become predatory towards each other until there was only one left swollen greatly past it's normal size because of the sheer amount of food that it got compared to normal.

Although Shepard was greatly upset he only ever shed a few tears, he wasn't the type of person to cry, rigorous years of military training had drilled into him that it was a sign of weakness and that was all he had known, the model of the Shadow Broker's ship though showed a different side of Shepard.

He had been browsing over the security feeds on his private terminal and watched the whole crew laughing, joking and going about their daily business as though nothing had happened, Shepard became filled with bitterness and loneliness watching them and from a bout of sudden anger the Broker's ship had taken the full impact of a "Shepard special" which he instantly regretted as it had taken ages for him to build that ship; he set about gathering the pieces when he heard the slow hum of the elevator growing louder and louder.

Shepard immediately sprang into action, these were his own problems and he didn't want pity from the crew especially someone like his best friend Garrus who would never let him live it down, he had to mask being just a mortal man who had stupid selfish problems for them. Like he was back to his old happy self again he quickly brushed up the model and left it on the table ready for him to do later and waited for the lift to come to a halt on his floor; before the doors opened one of his lady killer smiles appeared on his face but instantly vanished when he saw who it was.

There she was, the problem of all his pain, however still as beautiful if not more so than Shepard remembered , he attempted to force a smile but it just wouldn't work, it looked more of a grimace which he instantly regretted.

"Shepard" Samara's voice interrupted the silence noticeably not as emotionless and cold as normal.

"Oh…" Shepard was shocked that Samara was the one standing in the elevator; he had fully expected someone like Garrus or Grunt to be in the space that Samara filled just to make fun of him.

A considerable amount of time passed and although Shepard didn't know it Samara was just as nervous and dispirited as he was; she decided to press on again.

"Shepard?" Samara repeated again her voice now easily showing the concern she had for her Commander.

Shepard however didn't manage to answer Samara, he had felt woozy for the past few days however now coupled with the fact that Samara had come up to his cabin the wooziness overcame him and he collapsed to the floor his head taking the full force of the impact; the last thing he saw was a blue blur rush over to him and a faint noise reaching him.

"Shepard….. Shepa"

His mind went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold on Kaiden, I'll be coming back to get you too" <em>

"_I think we both know that's not going to happen Commander" _

"_Commander you need to arm the nuke and get out of there! Left flank supressing fire supressing fi"_

_Kaiden's comm suddenly went dead and before Shepard could attempt to contact him again Saren grabbed his throat forcing him into the air._

"_Well we meet again Shepard" his voice sounded more mechanical than the last time they had spoken._

_Shepard said nothing and waited for his chance, as Saren gazed around at the nuke and Chief Williams wounded on the floor Shepard struck, the punch connected straight with Saren's lower jaw and knocked him backwards forcing him to release Shepard from the vice-like grip on his throat, in the short space that Shepard fell to the floor his hand was already reaching for his pistol and as he hit the floor he spun and pointed his gun at where Saren should have been; however he was already on the floating platform to far away for his pistol to be effective Shepard threw it away in anger._

"_Kaiden come in do you read me!" there was no response._

_Shepard scooped Williams onto his shoulder and started to walk towards the Normandy just as it touched down._

"_Come on Kaiden I'm not leaving you behind!" _

_A faint crackle on Shepard's radio then a voice was heard._

"_Hey Commander, don't worry about me you need to get out of here now!" _

"_Kaiden I'm not leaving you behind!" _

"_It's ok Commander, I'll try and distract the attention of the remaining Geth and Krogan so they don't disarm the Nuke" Kaiden paused for a second before adding "It has been my honour serving with you Shepard I'll see you on the other side"_

_Shepard was about to reply when Kaiden cut the comms, suddenly a barrage of rifle-fire and explosions rocked the facility, with little time left Shepard hoisted Williams back onto his shoulder and sprinted for the Normandy; he leapt into the hanger and closed it behind him; over the speakers Joker's voice could be heard._

"_Ok people strap in! This is gonna be a close one!"_

_When Shepard finally made it up to the CIC the Normandy was just leaving the atmosphere of Virmire, the explosion of the Nuke could be visibly seen on the planet surface below, a sudden surge of sadness ran through Shepard and he punched the window with all his might sending shatters all throughout the window._

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up with a jolt in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy and he didn't have a clue where he was. Allowing his eyes to adjust for a moment he finally realised he was in the Med Bay, before his eyes could take in any more of his surroundings his vision was swamped with Dr Chakwas standing over him.<p>

"Ah Commander I see your finally awake"

Shepard was glad to see a face from the present.

"Ah Doctor, boy am I glad to see you"

"Dreaming of Virmire again were we?"

"Yeah I was" Shepard suddenly became anxious "Wait how did you know I was dreaming about Virmire?"

"You do talk in your sleep Commander"

"Oh yeah forgot that" Shepard started to blush as he remembered the time him and Chakwas shared that bottle of Serrice Ice brandy, he had heard a whole different side of the Doctor that night.

"Anyway Doctor what am I doing here?"

"Well it appears you had been so focused on completing those mission reports that your body went into a "shut-down state" because you hadn't moved for so long, due to the sudden change many of your organ's couldn't cope and failed and your cybernetics weren't much help either; that's the last time I let Cerberus anywhere near your"

Shepard chuckled at that last comment "How long am I shackled to Med Bay then?"

"Actually Commander you should only be in here for a few more hours, sleep is an excellent remedy I must say; it's good to have you back Commander"

"It's good to be back Doctor"

"Also before you leave there is someone who wishes to see you, is it ok if they come in now or should I allow you to rest for a little while longer?"

"It's ok Doctor send them in"

Dr Chakwas moved away from Shepard before keying in on her Omni-Tool the code to unlock the Medi- Bay doors, she did this when Shepard was here as she didn't want someone from the crew coming in and taking rather embarrassing photos of him, she thought Garrus would love to get back at Shepard after all the pranks he played him; they both acted like children sometimes.

With a sigh from Chakwas reminiscing about her younger days the Med Bay doors opened and through it stepped Samara, she had been dying to see Shepard and finally get it off her chest her feelings but everything seemed to be against her at the moment, she glanced over at Chakwas who'd snapped out of her memories; with a glance at both of them she started to move out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while; however Commander please alert me if you are in any pain whatsoever ok?"

"Ok Doctor thanks for everything"

"No problem Commander"

When Chakwas had left an uneasy silence followed, finally Shepard broke the silence.

"Hey Samara"

"Shepard"

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Actually yes there is something" She moved closed to the bed Shepard was lying on.

Before Samara could speak though Shepard shifted wincing at the pain that was apparent in his lower ribs and Samara moved quickly towards him; closing the gap to just a metre Shepard's heart rate started to increase.

"Before you say anything though I would just like to say I'm sorry Samara"

Samara was taken aback by this comment "Why are you sorry Shepard?"

"Because last week when I confessed my feelings towards you I was under the impression you liked me as well, obviously this wasn't the case and I just wanted to apologise fo…"

Shepard was cut off by Samara reaching out and placing one finger against his lips, the sudden contact surprised both of them.

"Shepard what you have just said to me now has no purpose in this world" Samara gathered the courage to sit on the edge of Shepard's bed, goddess her heart was pounding in her chest it was amazing Shepard couldn't hear it.

Shepard looked as though he was going to say something but Samara raised her hand and continued.

"John this past week has been as much of a hell for you as it has for me, when you confessed your feelings towards me last week I was not ready to receive them" She paused for a second watching the expression on Shepard's face turn to that of surprise before continuing "Having meditated and journeyed deep into myself I have found that what I said before was lies but also I.." Samara broke off and mumbled.

"Sorry Samara I didn't catch the rest of that; would you be able to repeat it?"

Samara turned and looked into Shepard's eyes and without breaking her gaze she summoned the courage to say what she had always wanted to say.

"John Shepard I love you"


	3. Chapter 3: Shepard's Back!

**Hello again! **

**Hope you are enjoying the story as much as am I enjoying writing it =) **

**Again sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I will get the hang of it eventually! **

**Thanks to everyone who has SA/R/FA etc =) **

**Would we be able to get some more reviews? I sure hope so as it helps me greatly! (Apologies for being a slight review hunter! =D)**

**On with the Chapter!**

**Much love **

**AsozMania **

* * *

><p>Shepard couldn't believe what he had just heard, more likely he didn't want to believe what he had just heard.<p>

'It's probably the various drugs I have in me right now that are distorting everything; damn things'

Shepard however was not the only one who was confused, Samara had thought confessing her feelings would make Shepard smile and maybe give her a warm hug, she would have liked that as she hadn't had one in a long time; however Shepard's response was not what she expected.

"Look I know all this is a dream, it's my body's natural way of combating illness; all I ask is please don't use Samara in this I'll just feel worse when I wake up"

"Shepard the last time I checked you are in no dream, I am as real now as the ever looming threat of the Reapers"

"But Samara, none of this makes any sense" Shepard's facial expression was that of curiosity.

"I am sorry Shepard but like I said before I hadn't prepared myself for what you said to me back on the Observation Deck, I thought my feelings were only one way and that you didn't return them" Samara's face portrayed a saddened expression "When you confessed you feelings for me for the first time in a long time I panicked, I didn't know what to do and so I immediately dismissed your claims regardless of how much they hurt you; I am deeply sorry Shepard"

"But how do I know this is real and not just my body's defence mechanisms or dreams at work?"

"Quite simple Shepard" Samara smiled, this was the right moment and she was not going to let it go to waste, she leaned forward and kissed Shepard on the cheek allowing his scent to fill her senses, it comforted her greatly and she had to force herself to stop her arms from wrapping around Shepard's neck who had now sat up due to the complete shock of what had just happened.

"Well….Wow….I….uhhh…. Yeah I guess I am awake" The usual smile appeared over Shepard's face and in one fluid motion he pulled her closer and wrapped her in a hug; he quickly let out a grunt of pain and she immediately let go.

"Goddess Shepard I'm sorry"

"It's ok Samara it was my fault" Shepard felt incredibly embarrassed by his next comment with his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Do you want to try again? I've got myself better prepared now"

"Of course Shepard"

Samara's heart fluttered as Shepard's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in again, she gently placed her arms around his neck squeezing not so tightly this time so as not to put Shepard in any pain; many minutes passed by with them both contented in each other's arms with Samara slowly moving her hands around his shoulders to try and attempt to ease Shepard's pain.

The peace was broken when Shepard moved suddenly; Samara instantly flinched and moved away.

"Goddess Shepard I'm not putting you in pain again am I?"

"Don't worry Samara it's not you" Samara calmed a little although the feeling was short lived as she watched Shepard swing his legs over the side of the bed and attempt to stand; it was clear to see the effect of the drugs he had been given hadn't worn off yet as he almost fell straight through the door into the AI core.

Before Samara could move to assist Shepard, Legion had appeared by his side.

"Shepard-Commander, it is good that we see you again, we had not had contact with you for 183 hours 11 minutes and 23 seconds" The Geth's "eye-light" flickered before continuing "It appears that you are in need of some assistance, furthering this query would you like this platform to assist?"

Before Shepard could formulate an answer Samara was by his side.

"Thank you Legion but I can give Shepard the necessary assistance"

"Acknowledged Samara-Justicar" Legion now turned back to Shepard "We will be in the AI Core should you require any assistance in the future Shepard-Commander"

With that Legion turned and moved back into the AI core the door shutting behind him, Samara put her arms around Shepard's waist to steady him.

"Shepard, why did you stand up so suddenly?"

Shepard had quite a worried look on his face.

"I saw Garrus through the Med-Bay window, he was laughing and" Shepard trailed off before continuing "Taking photos".

Samara was slightly confused "Why does that bother you Shepard?"

"Before you joined the Normandy Samara I played a prank on Garrus which to this day he still hasn't got me back for; I believe this is the start of said prank"

Samara smiled "Don't worry John I will take care of this problem"

She motioned Shepard towards his bed and only let go when she made sure he wouldn't injure himself again.

"You stay here I will be right back Shepard"

Samara started to walk towards the door out onto Deck 3 but stopped when she heard her name.

"Samara"

"Yes Shepard?"

"I love you too"

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel John"

* * *

><p>With that parting comment Samara exited onto Deck 3 with a huge smile on her face, she was glad that it had gone so well with Shepard and wasn't going to let anything stop his recovery; she started to make her way up to the forward batteries.<p>

The deck was fairly empty as it normally was with a few people sat at the table playing cards which Samara had never really seen the appeal too or were deep in conversation about whether they will get any shore leave or not, a few looked up to see who had entered and either smiled or waved at her; Samara returned the gesture and walked over to Mess Sergeant Gardener.

"Ah hello Justicar, haven't seen you in a while" Gardener paused for a second before adding "Anything I can do to help?"

"All I need to ask is whether Garrus is in the forward batteries?"

"Oh…" Gardener had a dis-heartened look on his face, he wished someone one day would come to him for food instead of information. "Yeah sure he ran in there not too long ago, almost slipped on the last step as well"

Gardener's eyebrow rose before he added "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Nothing thank you Mess Sergeant"

Gardener shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"Back to work"

Samara walked as quickly as she could without trying to attract too much attention, the door opened and their stood Garrus keying frantically at his Omni-Tool; he was muttering under his breath as he typed.

"Here… you go Joker… thought you might like to see this… finally getting Shepard back from that prank he pulled a few mon…"

He looked up and instantly regretted typing out loud again, before him stood the Justicar a cold expression on her face.

"Oh…. Hey Samara"

"Garrus"

'Come on Garrus think! Make an excuse!'

"I advise confessing quickly Vakarian, you may be Shepard's best friend but that doesn't mean you are exempt from The Code"

Garrus fearing he was about to get a crash course in swift justice started to grovel.

"Well… you see… I was just getting Shepard back for what he did before… it's nothing bad just a practical joke"

Garrus looked up at the Justicar for a reaction but was met with a steely glare and instantly looked back down to the floor again.

"Let me be the judge of this practical joke please"

Samara glanced over at his Omni-Tool and was taken aback by what she saw, it was Shepard lying in Med-Bay bare-chested, and Samara's eyes just glimpsed something that had obviously been added on before Garrus swept it away.

"See? Totally harmless"

Samara went to grab Garrus's arm but he stepped back and hit the rail, a soft beep could be heard from the Omni-Tool.

"Garrus" Samara's voice was now showing signs of anger.

"Yes..?"

"If that small sound emanating from your Omni-Tool means that it has been sent then I will make sure the rest of your short life will not be a pleasant one"

"Woah Samara no need for anger just yet, I'll get it sorted"

With that Garrus left the Front Batteries, Samara noticed that he had left his console open with the newly finished calibrations still present on the screen, she moved over to it and using her own Omni-Tool erased the mass of code on screen leaving it blank.

'This will give him something useful to do for a while at least'

With a sly smile appearing on her face Samara exited the Front Batteries as well leaving them empty, she was looking forward to seeing Shepard again, goddess it had only been a few minutes since she had last seen him but she wanted to fall into his arms and make sure he was alright, the past week had been very stressful for him and she wanted to make up for what she had done too him, he had done everything for her and she had broken him; a solitary tear formed under her eye which she promptly wiped away.

'If I can make you half as happy as you make me Shepard I will be contented'

She made a mental note to herself to apologise to Garrus later, she wasn't really angry at him but she had to make it look real so that he would stop, the last thing Shepard needed was a rather disturbing picture circulating the Normandy and if it got into the news feeds Al-Jilani would have a field day with it.

Samara walked into the Med-Bay again to find Shepard asleep; EDI's avatar appeared just beside her on the wall.

"Justicar Samara, Shepard asked me to tell you that he was going to rest for a little while longer so he'd actually be able to stand the next time he saw you"

"Thank you EDI, I will leave Shepard in peace"

"Also I have blocked access of a certain photo of Shepard being sent around the ship, do you think he would approve?"

"I'm very sure he would EDI, thank you"

Samara sat on the bed next to Shepard and reached out and took his hand in hers.

'Goddess bless you Shepard for you have certainly blessed me'


	4. Chapter 4:Crash Course In Galaxy Mapping

**Hello again! Another chapter already! **

**Hope your still enjoying the story =) **

* * *

><p><em>Shepard was running through the derelict Reaper with Tali and Grunt, Grunt had the Geth soon to be known as Legion thrown over his shoulder and Tali even though she was sprinting as fast as she could was still keying commands in for her faithful drone Chikkita Vas Paus.<em>

_Both ran ahead of Shepard who was blind-firing behind in an attempt to slow the horde of Husks lumbering after them, rounding a corner Shepard stopped suddenly, the hallway before him had vanished and so had his team-mates; a deep mechanical voice boomed behind him._

"_Shepard, you cannot stop us"_

_Shepard turned and his heart missed a beat, before him there was nothing bar blackness, then the familiar hologram of Sovereign flooded his vision entirely._

"_You're supposed to be dead!" _

"_You are mistaken Shepard, we are your genetic destiny, you cannot kill us"_

_Shepard was at a total loss for words, he had watched Sovereign die on the Citadel._

"_EMBRACE YOUR OWN DESTRUCTION"_

_A bright red light burned through Shepard's eyes._

Shepard woke up wildly thrashing around, it took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust where he was, and thankfully he was still on the Med-Bay where he had left reality and drifted into an un-easy sleep again, something moved next to him; it was Samara.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

"Oh… hey Samara… Yeah I'm fine" Shepard rubbed his forehead "Just another bad dream that's all"

"I'm guessing it's about the impending fight with the Reapers?"

"Yeah, let me guess" Shepard's eyes met with Samara's "I was speaking my sleep again?"

Samara broke the gaze and looked down at the floor her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue than normal.

"Indeed you were Shepard, I apologise for listening in I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I didn't say anything embarrassing did I hope?"

"I would be lying if I said no Shepard, fortunately I was the only one present this entire time and I assure you I will not tell another soul"

"Thank you Samara, I'll make a note to go and see Mordin; hopefully he'll be able to give me something strong enough to have a decent sleep"

The two sat talking for a while, it was mainly Shepard driving the conversation as he wanted to know more about Samara and the many things she'd witness during her 1000 years alive, Samara was keen to know more about Shepard but was happy just talking with the Commander, her eyes wandered over him with a small contented smile on her face, she longed to be held in his arms once more, she felt safer than she ever had before; her first impressions were right Shepard was a truly special man.

She was awoken from her trance-like state with Shepard letting out a small forced cough.

"I hope I'm not asking too many questions?"

"By the goddess no Shepard" Samara looked down at the floor in guilt "I apologise I wasn't fully concentrating"

By the time Samara had looked up again Shepard had moved out of the bed and was walking towards her, it was good to see that he was walking almost normally again with a only a few winces as he stepped on his right leg.

"It's ok Samara; we can continue it another time if you want too"

"I would like that Shepard"

Shepard sat himself next to Samara and moved his hand around her waist, her hand caught his and held it squeezing it gently from time to time; she nuzzled her head into his neck and closed her eyes.

Time seemed to fly by when they were together; Samara felt it was nowhere near long enough when Shepard broke the silence.

"As comfortable as I am here I promised Dr Chakwas I'd go and report to her when I was awake"

Samara sighed "I understand Shepard, I won't keep you"

Samara let go of Shepard's hand and stood up; she began to walk away when she heard Shepard's voice from behind.

"Where do you think you're going Justicar?"

Before she could turn around Shepard's hand locked back into place with Samara's and he moved by her side.

"Just because I have to see Chakwas doesn't mean I have to see her on my own you know"

"I thought you may have wanted some privacy Shepard"

"What I'd really want is to be with you right now Samara"

Samara looked into Shepard's eyes, she knew of the trauma that Shepard was experiencing and the pressure that was ever mounting on him as the Reaper invasion came closer with every passing day; she knew that he needed his crew to be around him more than ever now.

"However that's only if you want too, I'm not forcing you to do anything; feel free if you want to go back to your cabin or….."

Shepard would have finished his sentence if it hadn't been for Samara planting a gentle kiss on his lips; now at a complete loss for words he just smiled looking deep into her eyes.

"With respect Shepard I apologise for "cutting you up" as you humans say but I have no qualms in going with you to the Doctor, I was only giving you privacy out of respect regardless of my personal feelings..." Samara started to mumble again.

"And what are your personal feelings Samara?"

"I would very much like to accompany you Shepard"

"You don't need my permission Samara, this is your ship as much as it is mine; do as you please"

"Thank you Shepard, your words humble me"

"Come on, I hope this is the last time I have to be in the Med-Bay for a while"

"I could not agree more"

With that both of them walked out the Med-Bay door onto Deck 3, no sooner had Shepard come out the door that they were met with a roar of noise from the crew, they hadn't seen their Commander in a week and didn't know the real reason why he had locked himself away; to them he was still the invincible hero of the hour.

It took a considerable amount of time for Shepard to shake his crew, he was in no particular rush though as Chakwas only wanted to check up on him and he felt much better both physically and mentally, the reception that he got from his grew dissipated his doubts about them not really needing him from before; Shepard finally felt back to his normal self.

It then took even longer for him and Samara to make it to CIC even though it was only one floor up, before Shepard could stop her EDI had announced that the Commanding Officer was now present on Deck, for a few minutes Joker was the only one at his work station as everyone came to greet the Commander or some congratulated him for "completing the paperwork" which he had no idea why.

He nearly ended up back in the Med-Bay again as Grunt attempted to give Shepard a head-butt for his impressive display on the Collector Base, Samara managed to move Shepard in time and eventually persuaded Grunt that knocking the Commander out was not the most tactful thing to do in the situation; with a low booming growl Grunt walked off vowing that he would 'get Shepard eventually'.

Eventually they both managed to meander their way through the crew to get to Chakwas, a smile appeared on her face when she saw them walking towards her both of their hands linked together.

"Ah Commander it's good to see you again, I'm guessing you'd like to be discharged now?" A playful smile played out on the Doctor's lips.

"If you wouldn't mind please Doctor, need to do my rounds of the ship check the crew. Check they've been alright without me" Shepard added with a sly smile.

"Well according to my readings…" Chakwas held her Omni-Tool up and started to scan Shepard's body "It appears you're alright now, neural activity good, you appear to be ok on your feet" She paused for a few moments before concluding "Ok Shepard your free to go"

"Thanks Doctor, next time I see another bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy I'll buy it as a thank you"

"Ah Shepard" Chakwas whispered as Shepard and Samara started to walk up to the helm "Always the charmer I see"

With that the Doctor grabbed her Datapad and headed back down to the Med-Bay.

* * *

><p>As soon as Shepard and Samara entered the helm Joker immediately spun around in his chair.<p>

'Hmmmm' Shepard thought 'That's a little creepy'.

"Oh hey Commander good to see you finally decided to get off your ass"

"Hello to you too Joker"

"So is there anything I can help you with or are you just doing the rounds?"

"Just checking in, how're you doing?"

"Pretty good actually now we don't answer to Cerberus anymore. Also EDI and I have finally come to an understanding about who pilots the ship" He paused for a second thinking hard before adding "Yeah all set here Commander"

"Glad to hear it"

Shepard turned to EDI and her avatar flashed into view.

"Greetings Shepard, it is good to see you again"

"Thanks EDI; do you know where the closest uninhabited garden world is?"

"According to my data-banks Shepard there is one within close proximity to the Normandy, estimated destination time is 2 hours and 34 minutes"

"Thanks EDI that's all for now"

"Logging you out Shepard"

Shepard now turned to Samara who had stayed unusually quiet during the conversations.

"Would you like a crash course in using the Galaxy Map Samara?"

Samara was stunned "But Shepard only the Commander gets to use the Galaxy Map I..."

"I'll take that as a yes then" a Cheshire Cat smile spread across his mouth.

Regaining composure Samara replied "It would be an honour Shepard".

With their hands still intertwined they made their way back through the CIC until they stood on the ramp overlooking the Galaxy Map.

"Ok I will admit it's a pity but you're going to need your hands for this Samara"

Although Shepard let go of her hand he moved his arm down towards her waist and wrapped her in it, Samara snuggled in as close as she could before asking.

"Shepard… I appear to be at a bit of a loss"

"It's ok Samara just place your hands so they are almost touching the hologram and point to the place that you wish to go"

After a short while when Shepard realised that Samara didn't know where they were going he broke the silence.

"Ah sorry" He said whilst with his other hand rubbing the back of his neck "It's there" now pointing towards a smallish green planet in the Rose Nebula.

"Thank you Shepard"

Suddenly the Map vanished and EDI's avatar replaced the space where it once was.

"Shepard someone else is attempting to plot a course, should I allow this?"

"It's ok EDI its fine, allow the course change"

"Very well Shepard"

EDI vanished and the Map took its rightful place again; Shepard allowed his head to lean on Samara's.

"See honey, it wasn't that hard" the smile from before was still apparent on his face now.

"Sorry Shepard?" Samara's voice had a hint of worry in it.

"Something wrong Samara?"

"Oh… no it's fine John don't worry"

"Sure?"

"Perfectly"

Shepard turned so he was now facing Samara and wrapped both his arms around her neck with her planting her hands around his waist snuggling in close once more, however he quickly let go and a worried expression flashed across Samara's face.

"Goddess Shepard I hope I'm not doing something wrong am I?"

"No of course you're not Samara, I just remembered to do something that's all"

Shepard brought up his Omni-Tool and keyed in a few commands, then he spoke into it.

"Crew of the Normandy, as of now this ship is officially on shore leave, you have all earned a decent holiday and we will be arriving at the touchdown destination in just over two and a half hours, all I ask is that you finish up any work you have left over and leave your workspaces in a tidy manner, after that we will be heading to the Citadel for any minor repairs and for you to spend some of your well-earned credits; thank you again it has been an honour serving with you all" Shepard shut off the comms.

A few seconds of complete silence passed, and then the whole of the Normandy crew broke it simultaneously laughing, shouting, some crying with tears of joy one of whom was Jacob.

'I never fully understood that man' Shepard giggled to himself as he returned back to enveloping Samara in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Any characters you'd like to see on the planet or things that you'd like the crew of the Normandy to do drop in a review saying what you'd like! <strong>

**As always constructive criticism is very helpful and praising reviews are even better! =D **

**Much Love **

**AsozMania **


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy Bags!

**Hello again! Another chapter be here =D**

**Apologies for my grammar! It will hopefully get better over time =) **

* * *

><p>The journey to the garden planet was largely uneventful, all of the crew were now frantically working to get any outstanding pieces of work that needed doing before they touched down.<p>

'Perhaps I should bait them with incentives more often' Shepard pondered as he went round inspecting the ship 'it seems to have a good effect on them'.

Samara hadn't been with him for some time, although she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Shepard he knew that she was heavily fatigued from never leaving Shepard's side in Med-Bay, he had led her back to her quarters and after many promises that he would be by her side as soon as she wanted she had collapsed onto the sofa and quickly fallen asleep.

As Shepard entered the elevator from Deck 4 Joker's voice rang throughout the Normandy.

"Touch down on the planet in just over 5 minutes Commander"

"Ok Joker, ease her in gently and no showing off to EDI" a cheeky smile had appeared on Shepard's face.

"Ha. Very funny Commander, how about you come up and pilot the Normandy?"

"It's not my job"

A long silence followed before EDI interjected.

"Beaten at your own game Jeff, are you starting to lose your touch?"

Shepard manually shut off the comms, he didn't particularly want the crew to be subjected to one of Joker's rants; they lasted forever and were not particularly tasteful.

With yet another smile on his face Shepard stepped out of the elevator on to deck 3, he didn't like it but he had to go and wake Samara, another of the things he had to promise before being parted from her, he hadn't moved more than a few paces when someone called out his name; it was Garrus.

"Oh hey Shepard glad to see your finally back on your feet again" Garrus had a nervous look etched onto his face

"Hey Garrus" Shepard paused for a second gauging his friends expression before continuing "are you ok?"

"Yeah sure" Garrus shifted nervously from one foot to the other "Just checking in to make sure you…" He paused for a second before clicking his mandibles into the Turian equivalent of a smile and continued "You did all the paperwork for the Council".

"Oh… Yeah got all that done, took forever though"

"Right ok well when were next on a planet with a bar I owe you a drink, see you later Shepard" Garrus quickly rushed passed without allowing Shepard to say goodbye the nervous expression now back on his face.

'Funny… Garrus has never normally acted like that before… wonder if he's ok?'

Shepard decided he would see Garrus later after he had awoken Samara, the door into the observation deck opened and Shepard was stopped in his tracks, on the sofa right where he had left her Samara was still fast asleep, an involuntary smile spread across his face; she seemed to become more beautiful every time he saw her.

He approached her and kneeled down so that he was on her level, Shepard reached out and gently started to caress Samara's hand attempting to wake her up without disturbing her too much, after a few minutes Samara still hadn't stirred and Shepard thought it would be best to leave her to wake up naturally, as soon as he turned to get up and leave a hand connected with his.

"I would be very grateful if you didn't leave Shepard"

Shepard returned back to his original position and placed both his hands around one of Samara's.

"Hey Samara, sorry to wake you"

"As long as I see your face when I wake up John, then it does not faze me when I am woken"

Shepard's stomach felt as though it had butterflies in it, it was still uncommon for Samara to refer to him by his first name; he blushed profusely and Samara reached out and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you do not mind me calling you by your first name Shepard"

"Not at all Samara"

"Have we reached the planet already John?" Samara added with extra emphasis on his first name; Shepard's cheeks plunged into an even deeper red.

"I think so"

Shepard approached the observation deck window and pressed the button which disengaged the shutters allowing the room to be bathed in natural light and vibrant colour; it was a beautiful sight.

A small gasp could be heard escaping involuntarily from Samara's lips.

"Goddess, it is beautiful Shepard"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though"

It was now Samara's turn to blush, a deep blue spread across her cheeks and she frantically attempted to hide it. Shepard saw that he had created the reaction he desired and sat down next to Samara, no sooner than he had sat down on the seat Samara was wrapping one arm around his waist, he responded in kind by placing an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

It was silent for a while before Samara shifted to make herself more comfortable and then turned her face to Shepard.

"I realise that we have arrived here on shore leave Shepard, however I am at a loss as to why we have landed specifically here and not somewhere more accommodating for crew on shore leave such as the Citadel?"

"I thought it would be good for the crew to be able to relax properly for a few days before moving onto the Citadel" Shepard chuckled "Even Joker needs some time off you know".

"You present a fair argument Shepard, although I am unsure with what I am supposed to do here"

"Many of the crew will most probably attempt to get a sun tan…" Shepard trailed off seeing the look of confusion on Samara's face.

"Forgive me Shepard but I am unfamiliar with the phrase sun tan"

"That's ok, I wouldn't expect you to know it, basically if a human stays out in the sun for too long the pigmentation in their skin changes, it's only slight and most often it leads to burning and damage of the skin but that doesn't stop people from trying"

He waited until he received a cue from Samara that she understood before continuing.

"It is considered attractive if you get a nice tan; I guess it's a solely human thing?"

"Now that it has been explained to me I believe you are right, Asari pigmentations do not change regardless of the conditions they are exposed too and I believe it to be the same for any other species bar humans" Samara paused before adding "Your species are truly unique Shepard".

"I hope that's a good thing?"

"In certain respects yes" Samara's tone had become playful and a sly smile was appearing on her face.

Before Shepard could say anything back to her Joker's voice rang throughout the ship again

"So in case you haven't noticed Commander the Normandy has landed and I'm still waiting for my thanks"

"Thanks for getting us down safely Joker, open the airlocks and the front hangar bay doors to allow people out"

"Oh…. Yeah sure thing Commander"

Joker cut off the comms and Shepard turned back to Samara.

"I sense Joker was attempting to illicit a certain reaction from you Shepard"

"Yeah well… he failed" Shepard grinned "I'm going to go and change into something more suitable for this weather, the Reapers better not choose this time to invade now"

"As you wish Shepard, I will occupy myself until you return"

"You can go as you please about this ship and outside Samara"

"I realise that Shepard but…" Samara's skin flushed a deep blue again "But I would like it if I spent the time with you... is that ok?"

Shepard's face lit up "Of course Samara, thanks for asking something that I was too afraid to, it would be my pleasure; I shouldn't be too long so I'll meet you in the hanger?"

"Very well Shepard"

"John" Shepard corrected her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Apologies Shepard, I am having a little difficulty adjusting"

"It's ok Samara you'll learn" Shepard winked at her before leaving.

* * *

><p>Shepard finally arrived in the hanger to find the room flooded with the entire crew.<p>

'I thought I said they could all go out?'

A cheer started when some of the crew witnessed him and someone was shouting; Shepard turned round to see it was Donnelly.

"See Mordin the Commander's here, now can we please leave now!"

Shepard approached Mordin who was busy keying into his Omni-Tool.

"Mordin, why did I have to be here for the crew to leave?"

"Ah Shepard good to see you again, hope paperwork hasn't slowed you down too much" Mordin was speaking just like he always did; without taking a pause for breath and sounding like a "hamster on coffee" as Kelly liked to refer it as.

"The paperwork was fine, just glad it's out the way" Shepard tried again "Why did I have to be here for the crew to leave?"

"Seen as we are on current unexplored planet thought you would like the honour of being the first to investigate what with you being the Commander and so the perks that it entails".

Shepard was a little confused, it was just a planet for his crew to relax on, he'd already made EDI scan the planet multiple times to see whether it was suitable, he was sure that EDI had confided in Mordin as well to get a second opinion as well.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a rest' Shepard thought.

"Oh right ok... well…"

"Hurry up Shepard or I'll kick you in the daddy bags!" Donnelly's voice could be heard much to the amusement of the rest of the crew.

"For that Donnelly you'll be the last one to go!"

The engineer was quiet after that much to his co-worker Gabby's delight, eventually all of the crew had sloped off to find some place to relax and only Shepard was left; he turned around to find Samara still waiting patiently in the corner.

"Hey Samara, sorry about making you wait for so long"

"Shepard I do not mind, just being in your company comforts me, would you like me to have a word with Donnelly and teach him some manners?"

"Thanks Samara but that's ok, I'll make sure I beat him at Skyllian Five again; that'll show him"

"While you have been away Shepard I have been researching human behaviour in different situations, now we are at the beach one pastime that humans like to indulge in is 'making sandcastles', would you be willing to show me how to build this structure?"

Shepard chuckled at how Samara had phrased wanting to build sandcastles.

"Of course Samara" Shepard took Samara's hands in his and started to walk down the ramp towards the rest of the crew.

'This is going to be a good day' He thought to himself gazing out on the beauty of the land.

* * *

><p><strong>What's got Garrus so nervous? Keep reading to find out ;) <strong>

**Hope you are still enjoying the story!**

**Next chapter will mainly be set on the beach (little cliché so apologies in advance) **

**Will attempt to include more of the main characters but fear not will** still include a fair amount of Samara and Shepard.****

**Most likely be fairly fluffy with light humour.**

**Reviews are well received!**

**Much love **

**AsozMania **


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Findings

**Well here we are again, over a year since I last published anything on this story!**

**Thanks to NomOmnisMoriar's review a few weeks ago I have finally managed to start writing again. **

**This chapter is merely just the start of a couple of longer ones to come, it seemed to be the best place to finish so that the chapters flowed better. **

**I have got most of the ideas of the next few chapters down and should be updating in the next couple of weeks.  
><strong>

**There are probably some grammatical problems which I apologise for, t****hese should be ironed out in the next few weeks.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The crew of the Normandy SR2 were most probably the most efficient and dangerous in the entire Milky Way, the crew had a mix of engineering marvels, crazy scientists, dangerous biotics and one very angry Krogan, if anything could stop the Reaper invasion the Normandy was the best bet; the scene that greeted Shepard though didn't really convey that message.<p>

Most of the crew although had only been granted the gift of freedom a few minutes ago already looked as though they had been there a significant while longer lounging about on the sand.

'Well I guess that's what you get for placing the most efficient people all in one place' Shepard chuckled.

Looking around it was a truly weird sight to behold, some of the most feared people in the galaxy had regressed to a childlike state with the introduction of sand and sun; Shepard couldn't believe his eyes.

'The Reapers better not come now!"

He started down the ramp and stopped when he realised that Samara was not by his side, turning around he saw that she was still at the top, he retraced his steps and spoke softly to Samara.

"Is everything ok Samara?"

Samara's face broke into a small smile "Everything is fine thank you Shepard, I am just not accustomed to" She stopped for a brief moment "How do you humans put it….. Having some downtime?" She glanced at Shepard's face to make sure she was using the right phrase.

Shepard chuckled glad that it was nothing too serious "Don't worry nothing will go too wrong; I hope"

"I will attempt to believe in your optimism Shepard"

"Where would we be without my optimism?" Shepard gave a sly grin.

"Perhaps we would be in a better place" Samara shot back with a small grin on her face.

"I am still the Commanding Officer you know; I can easily show you no favour"

Samara said nothing and pouted, Shepard was becoming more and more fascinated with her by the day, Samara was starting to show a side of her that no-one had seen for over 400 years, he was extremely pleased that he was special enough to be shown these small but wonderful gestures.

Shepard enveloped Samara's smaller hand in his.

"Shall I teach you how to make sandcastles now Samara?"

Samara gently squeezed on Shepard's hand.

"It would be most kind of you Shepard".

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the Normandy and her crew had landed on the garden world and to Shepard the ever approaching Reaper Invasion just didn't matter, it was amazing he thought that in the space of a couple of hours all that stress and anxiety about what was to come had evaporated; for the time being anyway.<p>

Upon arrival to the supposed "undiscovered" garden world the crew had quite a shock, it turned out that the planet was in fact a rather popular getaway mainly due to its orbit pattern allowing for all year round tropical conditions.

To occupy her time since she couldn't leave the ship, EDI started a major diagnostic check on the Normandy's satellite equipment to attempt to identify the cause of why she hadn't detected anything. It eventually turned out that Joker in a hasty attempt to archive his rather dodgy extranet browsing had erased some of the key software and replaced it with less salubrious data.

Donnelly was the first to notice the small bar situated a few hundred metres up the beach before exclaiming that he was 'off to get some Haggis'. This was quickly followed by a yelp of pain as he was cuffed around the head from Gabby for being so disgusting.

The sandcastle building had been on the whole a success, considering the Normandy's inventory did not class spades and sandcastle buckets as 'necessary inventory for fighting the Reapers'. Whilst Samara had just about made 4 small but quite well rounded sandcastles after coaching and assistance from Shepard he had gone one further; creating an exact sand replica of the Citadel.

"I must admit Shepard I am very impressed" Samara said staring with slight envy at his model.

"Thanks Samara, I guess there are some skills you just never forget" Shepard answered.

Samara noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she looked and saw that it was Kasumi waving at her, when she knew that Samara was looking at her she motioned in the direction of the bar.

"I believe that Kasumi wishes to go to the bar, do you mind if I see what she wants?"

"That's fine Samara, I'll just put the finishing touched to the Citadel and then I'll come and join you" Shepard responded.

* * *

><p>After Samara had got up and left Shepard was deep in concentration, he was finishing off the last detail on the Citadels arms when a shadow appeared above him and heard a familiar voice; it was Mordin's.<p>

"Shepard, Great News!" Mordin exclaimed "Have managed to track down female Krogan, currently residing at the bar not far away, thought you might like to investigate".

It took a few seconds before Shepard realised what Mordin was saying.

"I thought there weren't any Female Krogan, what about the Genophage?"

"You misunderstand Genophage Shepard, not to worry most species never fully understand it" Mordin sighed before continuing "Genophage was created to keep Krogan population in control, not to wipe out all Krogan life, it is quite possible that some Krogan females survived".

"Alright Mordin" Shepard replied "I need to see this for myself".

"Ah excellent excellent, would like to perform some tests although probable reaction would be pummelling from angry tank bred Grunt… no no no would easily be able to subdue and destroy but not advised action due to already strained relations between Salarian and Krogan species, come to think of it Krogan and all species…" Mordin started towards the bar completely lost in conversation with himself.

'Perhaps I should look into the effects of sunlight saturation on Salarians' Shepard chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guysgirls think! **

**Cheers,**

**AsozMania**


End file.
